


false eyelashes

by ariatl



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Makeup, false eyelashes, jaal is enthralled by eyelashes, side liam kosta/male ryder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 02:55:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11454519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariatl/pseuds/ariatl





	false eyelashes

Her fingers worked carefully as she pinched the tweezers in her hand, gently placing the false eyelash band as close to her natural eyelashes as possible. She pressed the outer corner down then the inner corner, slowly leaning away from her hand mirror and glancing at herself in her bigger mirror on her desk in front of her.  
  
Jaal was absolutely enthralled as he watched, scooting closer on his chair as she looked over at him and shot him a grin, batting her eyelashes at him. "Whaddya think, big guy? Smuggled these with me to Andromeda because they're my all-time favorite." She grasped the white and pink striped container, kissing it. "Queen B, Koko Eyelashes. Best. I'll probably cry when I have to throw these out."  
  
"They're..." He hesitated as he reached out, ghosting the tip of his index finger across the wispy eyelashes. His breath hitched in his chest as adoration danced through his bright blue eyes the longer he stared at her, a soft smile tugging at his lips. " _B_ _eautiful_ , just like you - Though, I have no idea how you can wear those. They look _extremely_ uncomfortable, truly."  
  
"Oh," Kylie airily giggled, turning her attention back to the mirror as she carefully put glue on the other pair and got to work putting them on her other eye. "I mean," she glanced at him from the corner of her icy blue eyes, "yeah, it's super uncomfortable when you first start wearing them and your eyes do get tired, but I got used to them, at least."  
  
The angara fell silent as he watched her place the other pair on her eye, his breath caught as she finally pinned down the sides and looked back at him. She smiled and his heart nearly stopped, his hands reaching out to grasp hers as he grinned. "Do you have an extra pair of these... False eyelashes, I believe? I want to try them."  
  
She looked back at the makeup bag sitting on her desk and she hummed in thought. "Maybe," her hands fell from his in favor of unzipping it and digging around inside of it. "Not this exact pair, but I definitely have something." She grasped ahold of another container and held it up, wiggling it at him and grinning. "I got the hook up for you, babe."  
  
"Good," Jaal grinned, scooting closer to her and fully facing her, his legs crossing over one another. "I am all yours. Hook me up, my love."

* * *

  
Jaal quietly hummed in thought as he stared at himself in her handheld mirror and slowly blinked, squeezing his eyes shut as his brows furrowed at the feeling. "They're _very_ uncomfortable." He grumbled as his eyes opened and he pressed against the band, his eye fluttering from the touch.  
  
"Do you wanna take them off?" She asked, her hand reaching up to grasp the band before he batted it away, pursing his lips at her and indignantly shaking his head. "No!" He said, turning his attention back to the mirror as he turned his head from one side to the other, blinking. "Are you kidding? They make me look _beautiful_."  
  
Kylie melted into a puddle of giggles beside him, her hand squeezing his as the other covered her mouth. "You're totally right. You're fuckin' _gorgeous_ , Jellybean, and I'm lucky as hell." He looked back at her and grinned, taking her hand and standing. "We must show the two of us off, darling one."  
  
"Wait, what?" She couldn't hold back her all too amused grin as he led her to the doors of their room, tapping his omnitool to open the doors. He pulled her through and shot her a cocky smirk over his shoulder. "Well, we simply cannot let your hard effort go to waste without _someone_ admiring it." His eyelashes batted at her as he motioned to himself and she snorted. "At least, someone other than  _me_ , of course."  
  
"You know what?" Her eyes crinkled in the cutest way as she smiled up at him. "You're totally, without a doubt, right." They walked hand in hand down the hallway, pausing at the open galley doors to find a cluster of their crew inside. Jaal took the first step inside, batting his eyelashes at James as he looked up from his bowl of ice cream and his jaw dropped, his spoon loudly clattering to his bowl. "Oh, my God."  
  
"Oooh!" Liam whistled, clapping his hands. "Goddamn, Jaal! You look hot as _fuck_ tonight! Whew!" He grinned as the angara dramatically posed, his thick eyelashes fluttering and his body oozing confidence. "What, you got a hot date tonight that you had to get all gussied up for?"  
  
"Oh, yes." Jaal grinned, pulling Kylie into the galley and twirling her around in a circle before pulling her against him. "It's with this beautiful woman, of course. And," he winked at the brunette who burst into laughter, the biggest grin on his stubbly face, "it's all thanks to her that this even happened."  
  
"It was all on Jaal, actually. He was watching me put on my lashes and he wanted to give 'em a try." James' shock finally wore off as his sister spoke before he sputtered into pure laughter, falling sideways against his boyfriend and desperately grabbing on to him. "Holy fucking shit, I can't deal with this!"  
  
Jaal rolled his eyes while the girl scoffed, stepping forward and pointing her finger at him. "You're just jealous, Jay!"  
  
"Totally." James bit back a big, cheeky grin, his cheeks puffing. "I am a total ball of jealousy right now." He grinned as she rolled her eyes at him, flipping him off.   
  
The angara paused for a moment, a shit-eating smirk slowly crawling across his face as an idea hit him. "Darling one, do you happen to have another pair? Surely, since he's so jealous, he must need his own." She caught his gaze and lazily grinned while James' blanched, their fingers lacing together as they shot the man a conspiring look. "Oh, I do.”  
  
“Okay, you _gotta_ do this, JJ.” Liam caught his boyfriend’s gaze, an incredulous look in the raven’s eyes as he stared up at him. “Please! For me? I’ll do anything!” He waggled his thick brows as his boyfriend sat up before he leaned forward, his warm breath tickling his ear. “And by anything, I mean _anything_.”  
  
“Hello, sister in the room.” Kylie shot them both an irritated glare while her brother turned the deepest shade of red, his thick, dark brows slowly furrowing before he let out a long, low grumble. “Goddamnit. Fine. Get me the hook up, Kay.”  
  
“You’re on, Jay. Let's go.”

* * *

  
James just couldn’t stop pouting as his sister carefully maneuvered the eyelashes onto his icy blue eyes, his boyfriend all too amused as he recorded it on his omnitool with the biggest grin on his stubbly face. “Lili," a sharp sigh left him, "do you have to record this?”  
  
“Of course I do!” Jaal burst into laughter at Liam’s words, his lips pursing to hold back a grin. “I mean, we gotta have some cute-ass home videos to show Macen and Aisli when the adoption papers finally go through, babe.” He couldn’t stop smiling as his boyfriend shot him the meanest look at the camera, his arms folding across his chest as he huffed. “God, whatever.”  
  
"There," Kylie beamed as she pulled away from her brother and sat her tweezers down, admiring her work. "Wow, you look gorgeous, Jay." He furiously blinked, pulling at the skin under his eyes as he moved them around. "God," the raven grumbled, glancing at himself in the mirror before a slow grin danced across his face. "They're uncomfortable as _fuck_ but, damn, I look fuckin' _hot_!"

"See?!" Jaal beamed from beside him, batting his own eyelashes at his reflection in the mirror and grinning. "What did I tell you, my brother? They're painful, but I suppose it's true what your people say," he dramatically posed in the mirror, blatantly admiring himself as he batted his thick eyelashes, "beauty is pain."

Kylie and Liam broke down into utter laughter at his words, the girl melting against her desk while the brunette fell back against the couch and turned his omnitool off. His body trembled, his hand pressing against his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter, only to catch the girl's gaze as she desperately tried to hold herself together and they erupted into  _even more_ laughter.

"Okay," the brunette barely managed between laughter as he pushed himself up, rushing to turn his omnitool back on. "We gotta get some hot selfies before y'all end up taking those off." 

"Oooh!" Kylie beamed as she jumped up from her desk chair, grabbing her brother and her boyfriend before she ran over to the couch and jumped down next to Liam. "Yeah! Oh, my God - We  _have_ to!" She looked up at him, excitement dancing through her bright blue eyes as she nearly bounced in her spot. "Please, Jellybean?!" 

Jaal and James stared at each other for a moment before they grinned, the raven shrugging his shoulders while the angara happily nodded his head, sidling up beside his girlfriend and wrapping his arms around her waist. "I would  _love_ to, my darling one." He kissed the top of her head while James took up his spot beside Liam. "Especially because you asked me to and you are _very_ adorable when you beg."

"Oh, my God," she glared up at him as he lazily smirked, the two beside them bursting into laughter as she blushed. "Just... Shut up, oh my God."


End file.
